


The Beginning of Forever

by RainbowStalker



Category: The Maine (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, and kennedy loves it, pat is the prettiest princess in the land, pats dad i guess for like 2 seconds, the others arent really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStalker/pseuds/RainbowStalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat and Kennedy's big day.<br/>Warning: mushy feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that a while ago in little chunks that I would send to my friends every few minutes, and after a little tweaking, I decided to publish it! 
> 
> That's right, keep feeding the Pennedy Fandom!  
> (I'm really just trying to make it an actual relationship tag on here...)

That was it. The day he'd officially be mine. 

Of course, we had promised a long time ago to be faithful to one another, but I felt that being married would strengthen that in so many ways. I also knew it was what we had wanted for a while. 

I adjusted my tie as I waited for the ceremony to really start. I couldn't help but let the little insecurities get to me. Did he regret anything? What if he said no? What if he didn't show up? Don't be silly; you love each other, I tried to resonate. 

I instead turned my attention to all the people that had gathered to celebrate with us. They all looked out of place, yet so right in the field of the small cottage we has chosen as a venue. We knew Joshua Three might have been a bit far to some, but it held so much significance to us that we just had to host the wedding there. 

After a few minutes, things started moving around the double doors of the cabin. Then the cue was given and I held my breath as the first notes to Goodnight Moon started playing. 

Then the doors opened and I couldn't help but chuckle fondly at the sight. It was just so him. 

There was Pat, in an ivory floor-length dress, tulle veil covering his face and a small bouquet of simple daisies in his left hand. His other one was wrapped around his father’s arm, extended to give him away today. 

As cliché as it sounds, in that moment, it felt as if it were just us. He was there, walking down the aisle and I couldn't look away. And while I wanted this beautiful moment to last us a lifetime, I also wanted to drag him up to the altar and finally make him mine.

Then he was there, right in front of me, and all I wanted to do was to dip him and kiss him, but I didn't. All I did was to reach out to softly fold back the delicate fabric obscuring his face. And I was left breathless by his beauty. The sheer happiness in his expression made him truly glow, outshining anyone to ever walk the earth. 

And as the minister went on about the sacredness of marriage, all I could hear was my own heartbeat as I looked into Pat's warm brown eyes, gleaming with unshed tears. 

Then it was our turn to talk. We both knew we'd get tongue-tied, too overwhelmed my emotions to even utter a word, but yet we still insisted on writing our own vows. 

'Pat. The first time I met you, you were so peaceful, so still. You were just sitting there, reading a book and I was almost fooled into thinking you were a quiet wallflower. But you just had that spark to you, one that could light up a whole town without even trying, and just then I knew you'd change my world. I promise to always love you, cherish your every laugh, and do everything in my power to see as much as I can of your beautiful smile. I love you so much and I'm so lucky that I get to marry you today.'

'Oh Kenny. Whenever I'm sad, you're the only one who never fails to put a smile on my face. You're so warm, like the sun, but all mine. You always see the best in people. You're also the only one who always puts up with my crazy stories and you always seem to care what I'm saying, no matter how silly. I promise to always cherish our moments together and to always be by your side. You're my anchor. I love you and I'm so glad I get to come home to you every day.' 

I leaned in to wipe away a tear on Pat's cheek and I was inches away from kissing him. I probably would have, hadn't I felt the minister's eyes boring into my skull. 

I stood back and waited for the rest of the procedure to go on. As the man talked in the background, I just stared into Pat's eyes, full of emotions and excitement. All I could think was 'gosh, he's so beautiful'. And I wondered if he felt like a princess. I internally snickered at the thought, the small tiara's twinkle catching the corner of my eye for a fraction of second. 

I heard a cough to my right. We both turned our attention to the minister, who was looking at me expectantly. 

'I do,' I tried, doing my best to sound as confident as possible, considering I had gotten distracted. 

The man turned his attention to Pat. 'Do you, Patrick John Kirch, take Kennedy Brock to be your lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?' 

'I do.' 

'I pronounce you lawfully married, you may now kiss.'

Then we were back to staring in each other's eyes. 

His eyelids fell shut and, slowly, we started to lean in. Everything seemed to slow down. I could almost feel the warm glow of his skin, but we were still too far. I got tired. I slipped an arms around his waist and dipped him, planting a long-awaited, passionate kiss on his lips. 

I pulled away to see a surprised Pat under me, eyes wide. There were a few seconds of stunned silence, then cheers and applause. We started laughing. I stood back upright and held him against me, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he giggled into my chest. 

And if we spent our wedding night cuddling in a pillow fort in our living room, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, because I sure enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> "Goodnight Moon" is by Go Radio.


End file.
